


若无其事

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 【严正声明：本文与真人、现实均无关】基本上等于原创故事的架空性转车。文章开头的Notes会稍微介绍一下设定，但也被我坑了。因为跟我一起搞这个脑洞的eta老师已经出坑了。同样请大家雷的不要点，就算不喜欢也对我高抬贵手。





	若无其事

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：【性转！BG！真·骨科！R18！渣男！斯德哥尔摩综合症警告】  
【非混乱邪恶者不建议阅读】  
主要cp：manobero  
涉及cp：mabi/manonak  
二设巨多，基本相当于原创，和现实无任何关系。不吃的请尽快退出。感谢！  
【我并不褒奖或鼓励，也不蔑视或批判 任何 本文中出现的行为和关系，我只是写了一个这样的故事而已。】
> 
> 人物提要：  
金东奎（男）：男主角，与妹妹有悖德关系。最近正与女友吵架。  
金海圣（女）：女主角，金东奎的血缘妹妹。
> 
> 梁真模（女）：金东奎的（前？）女友。明明余情未了却不可避免地要分手。  
方星现（女）：金家房客，和金氏兄妹住在同一栋复式楼里。经常玩游戏到半夜。  
【这里我只改了金海圣这一个名字，其他两个人虽然性转，但因为戏份实在不多不想改了。大家将就看。】  
金东奎对金海圣是最好的，因为是亲妹妹，但妹妹做不了女朋友。我应该写一些他们之间的日常来表现这四个人的人物关系的，但是现在只来得及开车。  
总之这应该是他们俩第二次……海圣对哥哥的心态已经有了变化，而且知道哥哥有女朋友，在他们吵架的时候还曾经贡献自己的猪排饭给当时正在忙着给女友发短信解释的金东奎吃。

正文：

她听到门响，换鞋声和脚步声。  
金海圣翻了个身，默默呼出一口气。她的房间早就熄灯了，至于她此时还没睡着，那是她自己的秘密。只要金东奎回家得晚，她都睡不太着。  
但现在人已经到家，睡意也渐渐侵蚀了她的意识。哥哥是什么时候变得喜欢这么晚回家的呢？她在快睡着时模模糊糊地想，啪嗒啪嗒的拖鞋声将会路过她门外的走廊，伴她入眠。

但今天脚步声突然在她门口停住了，突如其来的安静让金海圣清醒过来。下一秒，敲门声震得她一个激灵。声音并不大，但在安静的午夜就像一面鼓被击中，连带她的心也猛地跳动起来。  
她只开了床头灯去开门，金东奎的面色在昏暗的光线下阴晴不定。  
“你睡了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
金海圣老老实实地回答。她回过头，确认自己房间的窗帘是拉上的。  
金东奎听上去沙哑又疲倦：“药箱在你这？”  
“啊…”金海圣这才反应过来，她忘了把厨房里的药箱还回去。她转身去拿桌上那个透明的手提盒，余光却瞥见金东奎外套袖子卷上去的手臂上有一条刚冲洗过的伤痕，未干的水迹在他的上臂的皮肤上反着光。  
“手是怎么了？”  
“在门上磕的。”金东奎揉了揉手臂，嘶了一声。  
金海圣把药箱递给他。但金东奎似乎没有离开的意思，他看着金海圣身后的椅子。金海圣顺着他的目光一望，脸颊顿时烧了起来。  
“我的衣服怎么也在你这？”金东奎的声音里终于带了些笑意，但这在金海圣看来仿佛是一种嘲笑。  
“下午收的衣服，你不在家。”她咬住脸颊内侧的黏膜，不去看他。  
“你直接放我房间去不就好了吗？”金东奎走进来，拿起那几件衣服，“怎么连我房间都不敢去了。”  
金海圣默默不语，她被说中心事，又恨自己一时粗心大意，只记得金东奎不在家。要是把衣服直接扔在客厅沙发上也好，但她不想那么做，因为家里还有其他人在。方星现经常在客厅玩游戏。  
她又看了一眼拉上的窗帘。  
金东奎却似乎在等她开口，见她沉默不语，他叹了口气。  
“为什么你也不理我？”  
“什么？”她抬起头，金东奎手里拿着那几件衣服，伤口也没擦过，分开的刘海垂下来一缕，在床头灯的光亮下，阴影正打在他眉骨中央。  
“不用躲着我吧。”  
“那时候你还没回家……”  
“我说，不要躲着我啊！”这句话却是对着空气说的。  
他喝酒了吗？  
金东奎看上去很生气。金海圣决心，如果金东奎喝了酒，她就强行送他回房间。对付醉酒的哥哥她很有一套，她可以把金东奎的外套扯下来一半，把他的手缠在一起，让他乖乖就范，听她的话好好去休息。甚至劝他睡觉，再帮他处理那份伤口。失恋的金东奎，喝醉后她不喜欢。

但金东奎没有喝酒。  
她现在可以确信了，或许有一点淡淡的烟味，却没有尝到一点酒精的味道。她的心跳太响了，是不是？金东奎偏过头，额前的头发落在她眼角，挠得她大脑中一片哗然。金海圣挣扎着要去关门，她的房间拉了窗帘。门关上了，金东奎的嘴唇还没有跟她分开。  
他没有喝酒，至少他是清醒的。  
金海圣不能把一个清醒的人赶回去，因为她从这个吻中品尝到，金东奎的错乱的激动不是因为酒精，而是因为情绪。  
她想得很好，但没办法拒绝。内心有无数蠕动的虫子，把干燥土壤的表面翻动，濡湿黏腻的感觉渐渐爬满了她的身体，但她的心脏却跳得更剧烈了。  
她尽可能无声地喘着气。金东奎手里那几件衣服一开始挪到她的背部，后来干脆掉到地板上。她的腿也随之软了下去。  
她的睡衣。睡衣的一角在他们的动作中被掀起，金东奎温暖干燥的手掌抚过她的肚脐，让她不由自主地颤栗起来。  
她仿佛陷入了一片温暖的淤泥里，四肢难以动作，淤泥里不知名的生物刺到她的脚背，她却不觉得疼——  
直到他们光裸的肌肤蹭到一起，本该保持距离的身体避无可避。  
兴奋带来的耻辱感还是那么剧烈，金海圣被一阵阵恍惚所冲刷，仿佛正下意识向亲生哥哥敞开双腿的人不是她。但她确实这么做了，而金东奎明确的目的，引导她走向悖德道路的那块指示牌，她读了上面的意思，辨认出他是想要自己，至少现在是。  
如果她能给的话。  
金海圣努力贴近金东奎，好让他的体温尽可能多地传递给她。在道德界限再一次被撕裂之后，失控的陌生感中，这体温是她生存的唯一依凭。  
但它暂时离开了她，她的呼吸也因此停滞了一点。  
金东奎急匆匆地起身，去他扔在地上的牛仔裤口袋里摸索，薄膜包装被他扯开，掉到了床垫上，他好像满不在乎地笑了一声，很快地把安全套戴好。  
这是不是整个做爱过程中最容易尴尬的时候？金海圣并不是觉得尴尬，只是失去依凭的漂浮感随着金东奎的离去而将她包围。  
他看到她有些不自在的眼神，轻声说：“戴上这个比较好，上次忘了，抱歉。”他俯身弯腰吻了吻她的上腹，金海圣的右手下意识地捋过他的头发。  
上一次，第一次的记忆在她脑海中复苏，她不好意思再提起自己早就在床头柜里准备了这些。当然她也没机会多想，因为就在金海圣伸出手想要帮助金东奎戴那只安全套时，金东奎已经完成了这一系列举措，再次把她推倒在被子上。  
这一次没有询问，连动作上的询问都不曾有，大概是她已经泥泞不堪所以无须多言，金东奎只是伸手摸了一下她的腿间，把她的大腿往上推，便几乎毫不犹疑地挺身进来，没给她任何后悔的机会。  
急切的入侵给下体带来突然的饱涨和酸痛。金海圣来不及吸气，已经被掰着大腿连操了十几次，她呜咽着，搂住金东奎的肩，一面听着金东奎因为被她包裹自然发出的呻吟，内壁被性器猛烈剐蹭的感觉让她无措又羞愧。

“哥……”她忍不住大口呼吸起来，难以控制自己叫出他的名字。这脱口而出的称呼更刺激了她被进入和抽插的耻辱，那片困住她的、脏污的泥泞因为金东奎激烈的动作而翻腾起来。  
疼痛，几乎不带快感的疼痛，裹挟着她灵魂的遮羞布，将它带去了她够不到的地方。她和金东奎，赤身裸体的共犯，以最羞耻的、原始的姿势纠缠在一起。但他们是拥抱着的，就像一开始一样，他们是在一起的。  
金海圣仿佛置身一把摇动的船桨，她紧紧抱住她的兄长，如果这桩罪恶感将她吞噬，连她即将迎来的、无法抗拒的刑罚都会是注定。  
到她被唤醒的时候，唤醒她的只能是金东奎的伤痛。  
比如现在。  
今晚金东奎看上去显得很难过，他手臂的伤口还暴露在空气中，他在她身上投下的缺乏克制的喘息和呻吟，并不是纯粹因为性的快感，而是混杂了他破碎的心绪中流出的，干涸的眼泪。  
他在忍受伤口带来的疼痛。  
金海圣也不由自主，悲哀在她心中混乱无方向地涌动。  
她不明白自己心里的悲哀仅仅是因为金东奎的痛苦，还是因为金东奎的痛苦不属于她。即使他们的距离很近，近到金东奎近乎炙热的痛苦可以直落进她的眼中，她仍然清醒地觉得，这痛苦不属于她，因此也不能被她所抚慰。即使此刻他们享有着同样的伤口，她应该很清楚。  
可她真的清醒吗？为什么要做无用功，仅仅是因为金东奎想要，她就自愿和他一起。  
他们是兄妹啊。小时候，若是她因为性格安静受了欺负，哥哥是那个会帮她出头的人，金东奎带她去教训那帮欺软怕硬的混混，而她一定会在一旁趁机给那帮混蛋的脸上扬沙子，她不是软弱无能，也不会放着金东奎独自去面对任何事。  
包括现在的事，包括伤害了金东奎的，她不认识的人，和她自己，反正她做不到把茫然无措交给金东奎一个人。  
因为她是哥哥的妹妹。  
这是她自从上次把身体和金东奎共享之后，一直不敢面对的想法。  
此刻，金东奎的痛苦让它重新回到了她的心中。  
这甚至谈不上是奉献，如果兄妹之间连性和爱都可以共享的话。  
金海圣放弃了挣扎，让伦理的尖刀从头到脚，剖开她面对金东奎时背叛理智的欲望。  
这远远没有想象中那么疼，当耻辱带来的酥麻快感从她和金东奎结合的部位迅速传遍身体，她甚至有些诧异，她的高潮来得太快，也太剧烈，这让她终于有勇气战胜了腼腆，主动去亲吻金东奎，也问出那个她想问又不愿意问的问题。  
“今天是因为她吗？”  
那个害你失恋的人。

金东奎的嘴唇动了动，轻轻地取走了这个吻，或许将她高潮时的样子尽收眼底。  
但金海圣不确定，她也没法确定，因为此刻她的视线已经如此模糊，泪水蔓延开来之前的最后一秒，是哥哥的脸，在她记忆中留下的最陌生的模样。

-To Be Continued-


End file.
